Dont talk -Blainchel
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Blaine has regrets about lying to Rachel about his feelings. one Shot
1. Chapter intro

A/N: I have been debating on whether to do a Blainchel story or not. I love Finchel and Klaine, but have always adored the relationship between Blaine and Rachel. I was listening to JLS, and thought this would be a good one-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Introduction

This story takes place after Blaine tells Rachel he was 100% gay when Rachel kissed him at Lima Bean. But, what she didn't know is that Blaine wasn't honest and now when he seed her with Finn, he has regrets of what could have been. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean for his morning coffee before heading back to Dalton. It had been a wild week between getting drunk and kissing Rachel Berry, his conflicting feelings about Kurt and his sexuality. He was a teenager, he should only be worrying about exams, puberty, and normal teenager issues. But, he's not a normal teenager. He is captain of the Dalton Warblers, he questions his sexual identity, and he's been bullied. Just when he thinks that he has it figured out, SHE comes along..Rachel Barbra Berry, the co captain of the New Directions and best friend of Kurt Hummel.

Rachel on the outside may seem to be loud, abrasive, and conceited. And questionable fashion style. To be honest, he thought she was a beautiful, fun, confident young woman who knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to get to the top. He can understand that. And he thought her skirts and sweaters were adorable. She was unique, and like he can talk about his own attire Such as his collection of sunglasses, bow ties and suspenders.

As Blaine waited for his coffee, Rachel came rushing over to him.

Blaine: Hey Rachel what- mmph

Rachel had cut off Blaine with a sober kiss. It was good, and caught him by surprise. Rachel was waiting for a response and he actually wanted to kiss her again, by he could see Kurt waiting nearby smirking.

Blaine: Wow, yeah Im definitely gay. 100% gay. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Can you do me a favor and hold my spot? Thanks Rachel.

Rachel just looked on and it didn't seem to bother her as she ran back to Kurt. Blaine ran into the bathroom and waited a few looked in the mirror feeling terrible for lying. That kiss was amazing. Why did he have to lie? To lie to himself or to Kurt? He was more confused now, then he had before.

As he left the bathroom, he saw Rachel crouched on the sidewalk wiping tears. Kurt seemed excited and happy that Blaine was available and gay. No turning back now.

Over the next few months since then, Rachel seemed to move forward with Finn again. They seemed closer then ever, and when Blaine decided to transfer to McKinley to be with Kurt, bit to also be closer to Rachel. Blaine realized he actually had feelings for Rachel, along with Kurt. Blaine and Rachel had developed a close relationship with Rachel when they got the lead roles in West Side Story. Rachel was HIS Maria, and he was HER Tony. He witnessed the dozens of times that Finn would hurt Rachel, and often wondered what if things had turned out differently then HE would be with Rachel. He hated that he had to hide how he felt.

One day, he got annoyed when he would see how adorkable Finn and Rachel would act, and he kept telling himself it should be HIM, Blaine Anderson, with Rachel. He got tired of hearing Kurt talk about Finchel or how Finn proposed to Rachel.

In Glee class that afternoon, Mr. Schue gave an assignment to sing a song that expressed how you felt about someone. Blaine raised his hand, and said "Mr Schue, I would like to go first. Has anyone ever had a time when they had regrets and wish you could tell that person how you feel but you can't. "

Blaine glanced over at Rachel, who was leaning on Finn holding hands. He cringed and felt sadness. He looked at Brad and nodded that he was ready.

(Blaine)

"Don't Talk About Love"

When I dropped ya, at the airport  
>Thought I was gonna be alright<br>As I drove home from the airport  
>Said I gotta get on with my life<br>So I let go, there you go girl  
>Do your thing so I can do mine<br>See I thump my chest nothing beating in here  
>Stop the plane cause my heart is up there<p>

I, I got my chance to survive  
>As long as everyone is keeping their love alive<br>And I, all I wanna do is hide with my hands over my ears I close my eyes

The more you talk about love  
>Is the more I think about her<br>She took a break, went away  
>I wanna go back to the way things were<br>Said the more I think about love  
>So please stop holding hands<br>All I'm holding is a picture of us  
>And a picture of what could have been<p>

Love, Love, Love  
>Don't wanna think about<br>Love, Love, Love  
>Cause when I think about<br>Love, Love, Love  
>You're all I'm thinking<br>Of, Of, Of

I said on twitter, I'm never better  
>But don't tell me about your new love<br>You see this love thing, can be a killer  
>Is that all you people think of<br>Now guess what day is tomorrow  
>Hooray it's Valentine's Day<br>Wanna jump from the 13th to the 15th  
>Ripping up the calendar don't remind me<p>

I, I got my chance to survive  
>As long as everyone is keeping their love alive<br>And I, all I wanna do is hide with my hands over my ears I close my eyes

*Blaine looked at Rachel remembering special moments with her*

The more you talk about love  
>Is the more I think about her<br>She took a break, went away  
>I wanna go back to the way things were<br>Said the more I think about love  
>So please stop holding hands<br>All I'm holding is a picture of us  
>And a picture of what could have been<p>

Stop calling me, stop calling me up  
>It doesn't make a difference<br>You're overseas, so I'm giving you up  
>Girl don't it make sense<br>Stop calling me, stop calling me up, ooh yeah  
>I don't wanna walk around thinking 'bout what you do<br>Each and every day when you can't be here with me

After the song was over, Blaine pulled Rachel into hallway and pushed her against the locker kissing her.

Blaine: Rachel, Iam sorry I messed up and I want you to know I lied when I said I didn't feel anything because I absolutely did. I'm too late because you're with Finn.

Rachel: Blaine...

Blaine: Its okay to be honest I don't want to talk about love it reminds me of you. I'm walking away wishing for what could have been..

Rachel looked stunned and just watched Blaine walk away. What Blaine didn't know is that she wished for what he did. She felt the same each time she saw him with Kurt...

Love sucks sometimes...


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to try and add another chapter to my Blainchel fic. I know they may not be the most popular pairing, but I adore Blainchel whether as a couple or friendship. In last chapter, Blaine has realized he made a mistake when he told Rachel he was 100 percent gay and didn't feel anything. He actually had and wondered what could've been. What he doesn't know is Rachel never stopped caring.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, or songs used.

Rachel stood by her locker, touching her lips and shocked that Blaine had not only kissed her but had lied to her that infamous day at the Lima Bean. What Blaine didn't realize is how much it hurt when he rejected her. She pretended that it hadn't bothered her and it was perfect inspiration for songwriting. Truthfully, she felt she was being rejected just as she had been with Finn everytime he chose Quinn. Heck even Puck wanted Quinn. Sam had told her she wasn't his type. Jesse at least cared for her despite using her and egging her. But, somewhere in her heart she hadn't gotten over Blaine.

She also had to hide her feelings because Kurt was her best friend. She was always having to hide her true feelings to avoid any hurt feelings. It's not like she had many friends to begin with. She and Blaine only dated a week or so, but had become great friends. She smiled and remembered their first kiss, and the one just shared. Yep, his face still taste awesome.

She was with Finn now, but still not sure of his true feelings or if he just "settled" with her because of Quinn and whoever she decided to be with at the moment. And Blaine is with Kurt, but if he kissed her maybe he is conflicted. She texted Blaine right away.

Text conversation

Rachel: Blaine, please meet me in the Auditorium.

Blaine: Why Rachel?

Rachel: Please?

Blaine: Okay, see you in five.

Rachel: See you soon xoxo

End of Conversation

Rachel ran to the Auditorium. She had to show Blaine how she felt for him, and take it from there. Sure someone always ends up hurt, but they had to be honest with their hearts right?

Rachel went to the piano, and waited to see if Blaine would even show. She had never been more nervous. Blaine arrived shortly after. He looked at Rachel, and smiled. He remembers their kiss but sadness because it seemed impossible to be together. He loved Kurt, but his feelings never went aww for the beautiful brunette who had captured his heart at her train wreck party.

Blaine: So Miss Berry, you have lured me here but I am curious as to why?

Rachel: You left before you gave me a chance to tell you how I felt. And I think it is only fair that I have my say.

Blaine: Rachel, I get it, okay? I blew it but now we're each with someone who happen to be step brothers.

Rachel: So, you regret kissing me?

Blaine: I never said I regretted that.

Rachel: Blaine, I am tired of having to hide my true feelings because of other people. Why is it me who always has to give up my feelings? Why am I always the consolation prize. I always come second or last. I understand who you are, and who you are with. It seems both of us have regrets and wishing for what could've been. I want to sing you something, and if nothing happens then Iam okay with it. I just want YOU to know how I feel about you.

Blaine: I'd never turn down a chance to hear the famous Rachel Berry serenade me *teasing*

Rachel blushed,.and began playing the piano as Blaine sat her.

(Rachel)

Thought I heard your voice yesterday  
>Then I turned around to say that I loved you<br>then I realized  
>that it was just my mind<br>playing tricks on me...

(Blaine)

It seems colder lately at night  
>and I try to sleep with the lights on<br>Everytime the phone rings  
>I pray to God it's you<br>I just can't believe (just can't believe)  
>That we're through...<p>

*Rachel and Blaine looked into each others eyes, as they sang together. *

(Both)

CHORUS  
>I miss you (I miss you...)<br>Theres no other way to say it  
>And I, And I can't deny it.<br>I miss you (I miss you...)  
>It's so easy to see<p>

(Rachel)  
>I miss you and me...<p>

(Blaine)

VERSE TWO  
>Is it done and over this time?<br>Can we ever change our minds?  
>But it's our first love...<br>all the feelings that we used to share...  
>I refuse to believe that you don't care.<p>

(Rachel)

CHORUS  
>I miss you (I miss you...)<br>Theres no other way to say it  
>And I,And I can't deny it.<br>I miss you (I miss you...)  
>It's so easy to see<br>I miss you and me...

(Rachel)

BRIDGE  
>I've got to gather my senses together (Gather)<br>I've been through worse kinds of weather  
>If it's over now (over now)<br>be strong (be strong)  
>I can't believe that you're gone...<br>I've got to carry on.

(Blaine)

CHORUS  
>I miss you (I miss you...)<br>It's driving me crazy  
>I don't want to live without you.<p>

(Both)  
>I miss you (I miss you...)<br>It's so easy to see  
>I miss you and me...<p>

As soon as they finished, both hearts beating fast and leaned into each other sharing a slow passionate kiss . Blaine pulled Rachel closer, deepening the kiss. They kissed a while longer until they realized oxygen was necessary. Blaine smiled as he stared at the beautiful angel in his arms.

Rachel: Wow...

Blaine: Yeah...

Rachel: Where do we go from here?

Blaine: I don't know yet. This is something we will need to work out. I don't want to continue going through a life of "what ifs" or "what could've been." I love you, Rachel Berry. We will figure it out together. I miss you too.

Rachel: I miss you, and love you too Blaine. No regrets.

Blaine : No regrets. Lets get out of here. I want to make up for lost time.

Rachel: We have time for that. But, first there is something I need to do.

Blaine: What's that?

Rachel: Something I should've done a long time ago.

Rachel walked out of Auditorium and left to find Finn, who was leaning against his locker kissing Quinn.

Rachel: Finn Aaron Hudson!

Finn: Oh Rachel, its not what it looks like.

Rachel: Oh you weren't just kissing Quinn?

Finn: Rach?

Rachel: It's okay Finn. If i were being honest, I think we were over a long time. I just settled being second place when I al worth so much more. And my heart has always belonged to someone else and denied it til now. I can't lie to myself anymore. So Quinn, you got your wish. Finn, I am sorry but I only want to be friends. I'm sorry.

Finn: Who do you love?

Rachel: It's always been Blaine.

Finn: He is gay.

Rachel: Regardless, he has always had my heart. And thankfully he has felt the same way. I love Blaine Christopher Anderson.

Blaine approached from behind. Walking with Kurt, who Blaine had had his own conversation with. Kurt was hurt and upset, but he would rather have Blaine in his life whether as his man or friendship.

Rachel: I'm sorry, Kurt.

Kurt: Diva, it will take time..but promise me you will take care of Blaine's heart.

Rachel: Always.

Blaine: I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. * he crashed his lips again hers. *

Kurt: Blainchel has happened!

Rachel and Blaine bid a goodbye and walked out hand in hand.

Blaine: I guess we can talk about love now, Miss Berry

Rachel: About damn time Anderson!

#Forever Blainchel

A/N: Yay Blainchel finally happened, at least for this story. Hope you enjoyed it. The song was Klymaxx "I miss you".


End file.
